


Звонки и СМС по пьяни и без...

by pylinka



Series: Искра детям не игрушка [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Call and SMS, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Mpreg, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Fluff and Humor, Happy Family, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylinka/pseuds/pylinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередной задорный звеньк СМСки вызывает непреодолимое желание кусаться. Стайлз на всякий случай проверяет длину клыков, прежде чем прочесть очередное "задорное" послание:<br/>MySourwolf: Детк, а ты меня любшь?<br/>ВаbуStiles: Нет.<br/>Любимая мелодия на звонке стремительно теряет очки:<br/>- Пчему?<br/>- Два часа ночи, Дерек, у меня завтра отработка у Харриса. Я ненавижу ВСЕХ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> На небе луна, слава Богу, не полная, на часах 02:15, на экране смартфона это:  
 **MySourwolf** : Дееетка  
Ну деееткааа  
Привет  
Я скучаю, тут без тебя жутко скучно. Бойд вон на столе танцует. Вот никакого чувства ритма у человека  
Тость оборотня  
Дееттка  
Стааайлз  
Черт, че кнопки такие маленькие, я чрез раз попадаю  
Почему ты вообще отпустил нас со Скоттом и остальными в это место?  
Одних  
Ты наконец решил избавиться от всех нас скопом, не дожидаясь альф?  
Я хороший  
Скотт тоже вроде ничего  
Когда выпьет, даже Джексон ничего  
Я тоже  
В смысле, ничего, когда выпью  
Не мог Питер раньше секретом пделиться?  
Я люблю тебя  
Тебя и нашего малыша

Очередной задорный звеньк СМСки вызывает непреодолимое желание кусаться.

Стайлз на всякий случай проверяет длину клыков и цвет радужки в окне, прежде чем прочесть очередное "задорное" послание:  
 **MySourwolf** : Детк, а ты меня любшь?  
 **ВаbуStiles** : Нет.

Благословенная тишина повисает в комнате.  
Но ненадолго.

Любимая мелодия на звонке стремительно теряет очки, как и любимый голос:  
\- Пчему?  
\- Два часа ночи, Дерек, у меня завтра отработка у Харриса. Я ненавижу ВСЕХ.  
\- А вот Скотт меня любит. И Джексон. И даже Питер.  
Стайлз тяжко вздыхает, бережно оглаживает округлый живот и жестом бесконечной усталости трет переносицу:  
\- А передай-ка ему, такому любвеобильному, трубку. Милый.  
\- Ок, детка, щас. Хэй, Питер, тебя тут Стайлз спрашивает. Пока, детка, люблю-целую. Айзек, а давай дуэтом?..

«Апокалиптику дуэтом? Выть они будут, что ли?» – прислушавшись, мельком успевает удивиться Стайлз. 

\- О, наша Красная Шапочка! Как дела? – отзывается спустя мгновение отвратительно трезвым тоном бывший альфа.  
\- Значит так, умертвие мохнатое, если Дерек не вернется в особняк через двадцать минут с волчьим Антипохмелином в предварительно до скрипа очищенном желудке и мирно не ляжет рядом со мной спать, я обещаю, после того, как я убью тебя во второй с половиной раз, тебя не поднимет даже Сатана.  
\- Фу, это не гуманно. И вообще, ты же сам просил расслабить его перед схваткой со сворой Дюка! – возмущенно шипит старший Хейл.  
\- Я не просил отпаивать его до состояния зеленых диснеевских феечек и моего уровня болтливости, Питер!  
\- Ну извиняй, откуда мне было знать, что он так плохо переносит дитоновский коктейль?!  
\- Он твой племянник, блядь!  
\- У меня есть оправдание: я пропустил почти все его подростковое буйство! И не выражайся при ребенке!  
\- Не канает, зомбоволк, – скрещивает Стайлз руки на груди.  
\- Какая разница, как, главное – результат.  
\- Похоже на рекламный слоган, – скептически отзывается Стилински.  
\- Признайся, бельчонок, тебе просто завидно, что будущую мамочку не позвали…  
\- Двадцать минут, – отрезает Стайлз и прерывает звонок.

Тоскливо глядит на часы, ехидно показывающие уже полчетвертого утра, снова успокаивающе гладит гордо выпирающее временное вместилище седьмого волчонка новой стаи Хейлов и обещает, что Дюкалеон дорого заплатит за очередную наверняка проваленную отработку у Харриса…


	2. Chapter 2

Как и ожидалось, поглумился Харрис над бедным невыспавшимся и страдающим от отеков Стилински знатно.

«Со вкусом, блядь. Чтоб его черти на танке пару раз переехали. Так, спокойно, Стайлз, тебе нельзя нервничать…»

Стайлз первые минут десять (д)опроса с пристрастием на полном серьезе обмозговывал возможность воткнуть ему ручку в глаз, а потом заставить Скотта (если его, конечно, удастся предварительно оторвать от Эллисон) прикопать противную харрисовскую тушку где-нибудь под ближайшим кустиком. Стайлз бы даже демонстративно пометить тот кустик не отказался, да.  
С еще большим удовольствием он по соседству прикопал бы Дерека, которого утром даже пнуть мстительно нога не поднялась: он, скотина, так сладко и мирно спал!..

В общем, во избежание весьма заманчивого, но несвоевременного (и в свете выпускных экзаменов неполезного, чего греха таить) кровопролития пришлось собрать мозги в кучку и отбрехаться хотя бы на «С» с двумя минусами, после чего, наконец, быть отпущенным на свободу.

И все-таки разбудить (ну или не разбудить) Дерека:  
\- Детка? – Судя по голосу, Дерек и без Стайлза уже прекрасно встал. В смысле, проснулся.  
\- Дерек, как я уже сказал вчера, я тебя ненавижу. Вот прям очень-очень ненавижу, ты знаешь? – с трудом изгнав из головы картинку-утреннее воспоминание кое-чего очень дерекового и очень вставшего, с чувством проныл парень.  
\- Я догадывался, – вздохнули на том конце.  
\- Во-о-от, теперь знаешь наверняка, – повеселел Стайлз.  
\- Мне прям щас пойти рябиновые щепки под когти позагонять?  
\- Ни в коем случае, у нас в пятницу альфы по плану! Ты мне нужен здоровым и полным сил! В смысле, не только в пятницу, но и вообще.  
\- Это радует.  
\- Еще бы не радовало, – хмыкнул Стайлз, захлопнул шкафчик и без энтузиазма поплелся на ланч. – Сможешь забрать меня после трех?  
\- Конечно, детка, о чем речь.  
\- Какой-то ты подозрительно покладистый…  
\- Мне надо было послать тебя?  
\- Только попробуй!  
\- А я о чем.  
\- И все равно, ты слишком покладистый.  
\- Стайлз, ты носишь моего ребенка, конечно я покладистый. Я такой уже почти шесть месяцев. Меня скоро собственные беты бояться перестанут, особенно, что хуже всего, Питер.  
\- Да знаю я, просто до сих пор не привык. А Питер тебя и без того никогда не боялся, так что не переживай. Зато меня он после прошлой смерти как раз побаивается, – самодовольно заявил Стайлз и вновь уточнил: – Ну так ты заберешь меня, да?  
\- Да, Стайлз.  
\- Здорово. А то Джипи опять барахлит, посмотришь? О, и заедем по дороге в Уол-Март?  
\- Зачем?  
\- Надо же, узнаю прежнего Дерека. Зачем посмотришь? Или…  
\- Или. Зачем тебе в Уол-Март? Снова.  
\- Занадом, Дерек. Занадом.  
\- Чего тебе опять не хватает?  
\- Хочу тот красный комбинезон.  
\- Синий чем плох? Тем, что куплен на прошлой неделе? Вместо красного? Ты два часа выбирал.  
\- Он мне узок.  
\- Там на талии есть специальные кнопки, консультант тебе показывал…  
\- Так. Дерек. Я сказал, хочу красный комбинезон, значит хочу. Кто мне тут щас втирал про покладистость? Или тебе жалко потратить на меня лишние полсотни?  
\- Да ок-ок, когда это мне было жалко потратить на тебя даже тысячу? Только такими темпами наш шкаф скоро развалится от обилия твоих одноразовых обновок и погребет, между прочим, нас обоих.  
\- Плевать, кто сказал, что они одноразовые? Айзек потом все перешьет (зря он, что ли, на домоводство ходит?), буду носить и после род… – осекся Стайлз под любопытным взглядом впередистоящей на раздаче девушки. – После. Ну ты понял, в общем. И вообще, может мне понравилось и на одном волчонке мы не остановимся?.. – добавил он вполголоса, лукаво прищурившись (буфетчица приняла этот прищур на свой счет и подложила ему в тарелку лишнюю ложку картошки. Здорово!).  
\- Эм…  
Стайлз прям видел, как его волчара застыл на том конце с трубкой у уха и охреневает:  
\- Да ладно, я пошутил. Расслабься, Дерек, – поспешил успокоить его он, цапнув поднос и, проявляя чудеса ловкости, придерживая телефон плечом, нацелился на ближайший столик.  
\- Вообще-то, я был бы не против дочки, – тихо выдохнул Дерек.  
\- П-правда, что ли? – в свою очередь охренел Стайлз. И чуть не впилился в отодвинутый кем-то прямо наперерез ему стул. Но пронесло, Дерек озадачил его очень вовремя.  
\- Да.  
\- О. Ну, ну ок. Ладно, – облегченно рухнул Стайлз на запримеченное местечко.  
\- Ладно?! – Вот-вот, а сейчас Дерек наверняка сделал эту свою штуку бровями, типа, ты дебил или притворяешься?

«А вот не притворяюсь! Я дебил и есть. Беременный и влюбленный.»

\- Мне, в принципе, и правда понравилось, так что, почему бы и нет… – пожал плечами Стилински и захрустел свежей морковкой, к которой в последнее время стал удивительно неравнодушен. Как будто у него в животе временно прописался не волчонок, а прожорливый кролик.  
\- Я люблю тебя, – только и нашелся Дерек.  
\- Я тебя тоже, – расплылся в улыбке Стайлз. – Ну, до трех?  
\- Буду ждать на парковке.  
\- Увижу рядом хоть одну девчонку…  
\- …оторвешь яйца и сдашь шерифу как педофила, – со смешком закончил за любимого мальчишку Дерек и отключился.  
\- Нет, ну он какой-то прям ну очень покладистый. Как-то это подозрительно. Как думаешь, а? – благостно погладил себя по скрытому магией животу Стайлз.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peter** : У нас проблемы.  
 **Derek** : Ну что опять?  
 **Peter** : Я потерял Стайлза(((  
 **Derek** : Где? Что с ним?  
Я убью тебя, Питер.  
 **Peter** : Его засосало в недра детского отдела. И, похоже, расщепило.  
 **Derek** : ?  
 **Peter** : Я уже два часа рыскаю тут, как дебил, и ни следа.  
 **Derek** : У тебя внезапно отказал нюх? Никак стареешь?  
 **Peter** : Ты сам хоть помнишь, как здесь воняет?  
Хуже, чем в парфюмерном, чесслово. Я устал чихать.  
 **Derek** : А позвонить слабо?  
 **Peter** : Рюкзак с его телефоном у меня.  
А вот твоя кредитка у негоХЫ  
 **Derek** : Блядь.  
 **Peter** : Вот и я говорю.  
 **Derek** : Найди его, не знаю, как, но верни все, что он уже успел накупить, и отвези домой.  
Сейчас же.  
Или приеду я, и расщепит уже тебя.  
 **Peter** : Пришли Айзека, а?  
 **Derek** : С чего бы это?  
 **Peter** : С того, что пусть тоже приобщается.  
Ну и вдвоем мы с твоим шопоголиком быстрее справимся.  
 **Derek** : Ты обрюхатил мне лучшего бету?  
Стайлз не шопоголик, он просто запасливый.  
 **Peter** : Пока нет. Но планирую.  
Ага, не шопоголик, то-то ты только что просил вернуть все взад)))  
 **Derek** : Никаких детей, до того, как мы расправимся с альфами.  
Питер, харе мне мозги компостировать, пшел за Стайлзом, пока он и правда не запасся всем моллом.  
 **Peter** : Есть, мой генерал.  
О, стоило только упомянуть детей, как Стайлз нашелся сам.  
Ладно, отбой, дорогой племянник. Как-нибудь сам свожу сюда Айзека.  
 **Derek** : Тьфу.

 **MySourwolf** : Я запру тебя дома на весь оставшийся срок. Заставить волноваться Питера – уметь надо.  
 **BabyStiles** : Жадина.  
Ой, кстати, я там такую классную коляску видел.  
 **MySourwolf** : У нас уже две.  
 **BabyStiles** : Я же говорю – жадина.  
 **MySourwolf** : Сколь ни неприятно это признавать, но Питер прав. Ты шопоголик.  
 **BabyStiles** : Во-первых, это скорее твой сын, потому что до того, как ты засунул его в меня, я был нормальным. И вообще, надо же мне как-то со стрессом справляться!  
 **MySourwolf** : Нормальным ты никогда не был. Стресс? Что конкретно тебя беспокоит?  
 **BabyStiles** : Кроме кровожадной стаи альф на пороге и предстоящих родов, ничего. Но спасибо, что спросил.

 **Derek** : Питер, дай ему Аддерала. Флакон в бардачке.  
 **Peter** : Если он откусит мне руку, это будет на твоей совести.

 **MySourwolf** : Успокойся, Стайлз.  
 **BabyStiles** : Я спокоен.  
 **MySourwolf** : Все будет хорошо, я обещаю.  
 **BabyStiles** : Лучше бы тебе сдержать это обещание, волче. Иначе следующего ребенка будешь вынашивать ты.

*и вдогонку*

 **BabyStiles** : А коляска все же клевая. Потом съездим посмотрим вместе?)))


	4. Chapter 4

\- Дер? – Жизнерадостный голос Стайлза согрел почище климат-контроля.  
Ну, в том случае, если бы Дерек мерз. Мог мерзнуть. В общем, неважно.  
Общение со Стайлзом накладывает свой отпечаток.  
\- Да, Стайлз, – улыбнулся Хейл, представляя любимое лицо.  
\- Ты еще долго? – На том конце слышалась какая-то возня и вялые переругивания.  
Наверное, телек смотрит со Скоттом, решил Дерек, расслабленно откидываясь на сидении:  
\- Сто миль, – глянул он на пронесшийся мимо указатель.  
Уже скоро, совсем скоро он увидит своего мальчика.  
Поправка, своих мальчиков. Дерек до сих пор не мог поверить, что ему так повезло. После Пейдж, Кейт и прочего.  
\- Значит, через час будешь, так? – забавно прокряхтел Стайлз.  
\- Ну, примерно, – слегка насторожился Дерек.  
Ему повезло? Забудьте.  
Его гиперактивная детка либо тоже очень сильно соскучилась, либо…  
\- Ты не торопись, ладно?  
Ну, вот вам и второй вариант – что-то натворил. Осталось только выяснить, каков размер ущерба.  
\- … – Что Дерек чертовски хорошо умел делать (помимо всего прочего) – так это выразительно молчать.  
Вкупе с визуализацией вздергиваемых бровей это, конечно, смотрелось еще более выразительно, сотовая связь не передавала и десятой доли желаемого эффекта, но иногда и этих крох хватало за глаза. И Хейл прекрасно об этом знал.  
Как и Стайлз.  
\- Ну, понимаешь, у нас тут немного не убрано, – неловко сглотнул Стилински, безошибочно считав резко сменившееся настроение своего волка, но решил врать до конца.  
В смысле, в конце все равно придется признаться, но потянуть время – вечный выбор Стайлза.  
\- … – И снова молчание.  
Что на это вообще можно ответить? Дерек же ему не мама строгая. И даже не отец. Всего лишь муж.  
Господи, Стилински, куда ты опять вляпался?..  
\- Да, и еще у нас гости.  
\- Какие еще гости?! – окончательно подобрался Дерек, давя зарождающийся в горле рык – Дитон и так каждый раз пеняет ему на нервы «будущей мамочки». Но блядь, как по-другому-то!  
Если бы там, с ним рядом, был Скотт или любой другой член стаи, Стайлз так бы и сказал. А так – гости!.. Какие, черт побери, гости?!  
\- Если точнее, Дюкалеон и ко, – медленно проговорил Стайлз.   
\- Что?! – Хейл чуть не съехал с дороги, теперь уже явственно различив на фоне родного голоса чужое рычание.  
Ох, блядь, ну вот же блядь!  
\- Ты не переживай, я в круге из рябинового пепла, – затараторил Стайлз. – Они тоже. Так и сидим.  
И с секундной заминкой добавил, сообразив:  
\- В смысле, в разных. Кругах.  
Хейл примерно представлял, во что превратится его жизнь, если он свяжется со Стилински, но угрозы раннего инфаркта среди всех последствий этого самоубийственного шага до сих пор не было.  
Что ж, Стайлз всегда умел удивлять.  
\- Убью.  
\- Меня? – пискнул Стилински. – Меня нельзя! Я беременный!  
\- Себя. Когда-нибудь.  
\- Не, себя тоже нельзя. Кто нам с малышом потом братика или сестренку заделает?.. Давай лучше Джексона?  
Дерек вздохнул, досчитал до десяти, чуть отпустил в крошево измочаленный руль и, едва не утопив педаль газа в полу, предельно спокойно произнес:  
\- Буду через тридцать минут.  
\- Мороженого с двойной карамелью в Маке захвати!..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Уважаемые читатели, если не понравилось, воздержитесь, пожалуйста, от сцеживания яда недовольства в комментах.  
> Заранее спасибо.


	5. Chapter 5

В салоне Камаро царила поистине убийственная атмосфера, которой Питер откровенно наслаждался, Стайлз ныл, а Дерек изо всех сил пытался успокоиться после того, как едва не в последний момент вырвал своего непутевого беременного парня из лап очередной ведьмы. Ах да, еще настраивался на орудование лопатой до поздней ночи – труп-то ведьмы сам не закопается… Хотя можно поспрашивать у Дитона, может, есть какие ритуалы…

Но, блядь, когда это уже закончится? Стайлза что, прокляли? Или…  
Нет, Дерек пока не готов думать о том, что даже малая доля его генов в виде их будущего малыша внутри делает Стайлза ходячей катастрофой, магнитом для всякого смертельного рода неприятностей.  
Хотя не то чтобы он до того этой самой катастрофой на ножках не был… но все же не в таких масштабах.  
И ведь, срань господня, винить-то некого, кроме себя!..

\- Ну, Де-е-ерек! Ну, Хмурожо-о-опик! Ну я, правда, не виноват! – завел Стайлз свою шарманку вновь, отвлекая его от сеанса самобичевания.  
\- Хм. – Нет. Нет! Дерек еще не настолько успокоился, чтобы раскрыть рот и не обматерить всех находящихся в машине по самое не балуй. Поэтому только «хм».  
\- Ну, волче, ну не мог я по-другому! Ну кто бы вообще прошел мимо бесплатных пончиков? Питер! Ну скажи ему!  
\- Дорогой племянник, пончики…  
\- Заткнись, – сверкнул Дерек алой радужкой. Нет, ну они что, не чувствуют, что его буквально трясет от ярости?  
\- Нервный ты, будто сам беременный, – фыркнул Питер.  
И все же благоразумно отодвинулся от альфы подальше, удобно раскинувшись на заднем сидении со стороны пассажира, обратился к Стайлзу:  
\- Прости, булочка, я пытался.  
Стайлз скорчил расстроенную рожицу и с новыми силами принялся было за старое:  
\- Ну, Де-е-ерек…  
\- Выкатывайтесь. – Вырулил к особняку Хейл, возблагодарив всех богов за передышку.  
А нет, еще нет. Осталось выпереть Стайлза…  
\- Дерек, ну прости нас. Мы с малышом, правда, больше не будем. Мы будем мужественно проходить мимо всех распродаж на колесах, какие только можно придумать. Даже мимо мороженого. Даже шоколадного. С миндалем. Ох, чет сразу так захотелось… – причмокнул губами Стайлз. – Но мы больше ни-ни! – Замотал он головой и шикнул на веселящегося уже снаружи Питера.  
\- Стайлз, иди в дом. У меня дел по горло, – сдержанно, из последних сил, попросил Дерек.  
\- Я бы мог помочь, ну, с этой… – Стайлз остался глух к предупреждению.  
\- В дом, – рявкнул выведенный альфа и Стайлза, наконец, из машины как ветром сдуло.  
Камаро взревела под стать хозяину и умчалась в закат.  
\- Похоже, малыш, нас все же накажут, – грустно вздохнул Стилински, погладил себя по животу и зашагал к дому, вслед за крипи-дядюшкой. – Питер, у нас осталось мороженое?

*и пятнадцати минут не прошло, как Дерека догнало*

 **BabyStiles** : Ну, Дееерек. Ну откуда мне было знать, что она ведьма? Она такая милая.  
Была.  
 **MySourwolf** : Кто в наше время раздает бесплатные пончики?! Да даже если не ведьмы, то только обычные маньяки! Тебя сто раз могли на органы разобрать, господи!  
В общем, Стайлз, достал. Правда. Иди посиди в углу и подумай над своим поведением.  
 **BabyStiles** : Мне жаль((( Очень(((  
 **MySourwolf** : Количество смайликов не канает.  
Все. Не отвлекай меня.  
 **BabyStiles** : А ты ее закапываешь, да?  
 **MySourwolf** : Черт, Стайлз!  
Я один. В лесу. Закапываю растерзанный труп. Ты можешь не отвлекать меня «Вотсапом»?  
 **BabyStiles** : Мне скучно.  
 **MySourwolf** : Стайлз, если ты сейчас же не займешься чем-нибудь, кроме как отвлекать меня, я лишу тебя интернета.  
 **BabyStiles** : Питер внизу газету читает. Скотт с Эллисон на очередном свидании. Бойд с Эрикой там же. Айзек поехал за мороженым.  
Мне. Скучно.  
И ты все еще не простил меня! Меня это гложет! Знаешь как?!  
ОЧЕНЬ.  
Это не полезно.

 **Derek** : Запароль ему вайфай. Могу я спокойно докопать эту гребанную яму?  
 **Peter** : Я конечно садист, но не до такой степени.  
 **Derek** : Выгоню из стаи.  
 **Peter** : Слушай, племяш, ты точно не беременный?  
 **Derek** : Выгоню. Из. Стаи.  
 **Peter** : Да хорошо-хорошо, только, если что, это не я. Меня вообще в доме не было. Испарился, так-то.

 **BabyStiles** : Ну хочешь, я из дома больше не выйду. Могу даже из спальни больше не выходить. Только прости меня.  
Дерек…  
Я люблю тебя.  
Мы любим тебя.  
Очень-очень. ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
Ну, волче…

 **Derek** : Питер, подожди. Не надо.  
 **Peter** : О, малыш опять использовал слово на большую, просто огромную, букву «Л»?

 **MySourwolf** : Я тоже вас люблю. Поэтому давай ты и правда посидишь какое-то время дома.  
 **BabyStiles** : Юхууу! Все что захочешь!  
Ладно, Айзек тут с мороженым вернулся))) Целую.

 **Peter** : Ты же в курсе, что ты подкаблучник?  
 **Derek** : Я все-таки выгоню тебя из стаи. Вот вернусь и выгоню.  
А лучше убью и прикопаю рядом с ведьмой. Тут как раз место осталось.  
 **Peter** : Ну-ну, от правды еще никто не избавлялся. Бугага)  
 **Derek** : Бля, лучше я сам здесь прикопаюсь.


	6. Chapter 6

**BabyStiles** : Я тебя ненавижу. Я тебя реально ненавижу, Дерек. Ты себе даже не представляешь как!  
 **MySourwolf** : Что опять случилось?  
 **BabyStiles** : Какого хрена ты не спрятал нашу коробку на верхнюю полку? Я же тебя просил!  
 **MySourwolf** : Какую еще коробку?  
 **BabyStiles** : НАШУ КОРОБКУ, ДЕРЕК!  
 **MySourwolf** : С игрушками?  
 **BabyStiles** : Нет, с твоими инструментами!  
*это был сарказм*  
Вернешься, сам будешь объяснять Джениму, что тыкать в кого бы то ни было резиновым членом – невежливо.  
Не резиновым, впрочем, тоже. А анальные шарики – не елочная гирлянда.  
И вообще, отбирать у него вот это вот все будешь сам.  
У меня все.

*спустя пару минут*

 **MySourwolf** : Пончиков захватить?..  
 **BabyStiles** : Мохнатая подлиза.  
Мне полдюжины с шоколадной глазурью.  
 **MySourwolf** : Я тоже тебя люблю, Стайлз.


	7. Chapter 7

**BabyStiles** : …И у нас снова сломался водонагреватель.  
 **MySourwolf** : В чем проблема, детка? Вызови мастера.  
 **BabyStiles** : Я не могу. Дженим перекинулся и носится по дому как бешеный.  
Не думаю, что мастер будет рад зайти в дом, где резвится неуправляемый волчонок.  
 **MySourwolf** : Надень ему ошейник и скажи, что это щенок.  
 **BabyStiles** : Я не буду надевать на нашего сына ошейник!  
 **MySourwolf** : На себя иногда надеваешь, а на него нет?)  
 **BabyStiles** : Извращенец!  
 **MySourwolf** : Я и не отрицаю. Связаться с тобой – самое настоящее извращение.  
 **BabyStiles** : Подлец, кто еще с кем связался!  
А вообще, Дженим меня всего с ног до головы изгваздал в каше, и я пиздецки хочу отмыться!  
Сейчас же притащил свою пушистую задницу домой и починил эту треклятую штуковину!  
 **MySourwolf** : Почему ты считаешь, что я разбираюсь в водонагревателях?  
 **BabyStiles** : В Камаро с Джипи разбираешься и в нем разберешься.  
 **MySourwolf** : Иногда ты слишком сильно в меня веришь.  
Не то чтобы я жаловался)  
Буду через час, не раньше. Потерпишь?  
Стайлз?  
СТАЙЛЗ  
 **BabyStiles** : Тут я(  
 **MySourwolf** : ?  
 **BabyStiles** : Эм, с какой новости начать? Плохой или… плохой?

Дерек выходит из чата, чтобы тут же набрать номер:  
\- Стайлз. Только не говори мне, что ты сам в него полез! – рявкает он.  
\- Я не полез, я поколдовал. Неудачно.  
\- У нас теперь нет дома?  
\- Не, все не настолько плохо, – нервно хихикает Стайлз. – Хотя, знаешь, на самом деле, все довольно круто. У нас теперь целый подвал ожившей техники, как в Трансформерах, прикинь?  
\- Что?!  
\- Ну, телефон я кое-как поймал, хотя он до сих пор вырывается. Еще есть две дружелюбно булькающие стиралки, дребезжащая сушилка, злосчастный водонагреватель, который тоже булькает и плюется, хорошо хоть холодной водой, да еще кой-какой хлам по мелочи шуршит. О, вон тостер пробегает, а я его уже потерял… – ахает Стайлз.  
\- Они опасны? – напряженно интересуется Дерек.  
\- Не, не думаю, – тянет Стайлз. – Я ж говорю, дружелюбные.  
\- И что теперь делать?  
\- Эм-м-м… Ждать?  
\- Что, само рассосется?.. – скептически фыркает Дерек.  
\- Ну-у-у… Да?.. Точно! Дитон предупреждал, что спонтанные заклинания нестабильны, то есть как раз имеют свойство рассасываться! Ух, ты гений, милый!  
\- Помнится, в прошлый раз с Дженимом не рассосалось.  
\- Тогда было не спонтанное. Ну, почти. И вообще, это ж клево – я теперь умею оживлять неодушевленное! Хочешь, поколдую над Камаро? Ой, и над Джипи тоже можно! Представляешь, если они тоже друг к другу неравнодушны? Интересно, а миникупер они родить смогут, я б его Лидии подарил?..  
\- Я звоню Дитону, – закатив глаза, бескопромиссно перебивает Дерек странные матримониальные фантазии.  
\- Уже и помечтать нельзя! – дуется Стайлз.  
\- Даже не подходи к ним, слышишь.  
\- Ну ты только представь!..  
\- Нет.  
\- Ладно, – со вздохом соглашается Стайлз.  
\- Вот и умница. Я скоро.

 **BabyStiles** : Что говорит Дитон?  
 **MySourwolf** : Ждать.  
 **BabyStiles** : Да! Я знал!  
 **MySourwolf** : Он сказал, что может быть остаточное действие, так что и правда не ходи в гараж, ок?  
Стайлз!  
 **BabyStiles** : Ммм, если тебя это утешит, они и правда неплохо смотрятся вместе)


End file.
